


Morning Sun

by Evelyn6



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Rumbelle, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Rumbelle - Freeform, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelyn6/pseuds/Evelyn6
Summary: Belle wakes up to find Rumple talking to the baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I owe all the credit for the inspiration of this little ficlet to a friend of mine. This is for you, F :) 
> 
> This is set in season 6, after what I hope is the Rumbelle reunion we have coming. I truly hope we get some of these domestic Rumbelle scenes.

Belle stirred softly, slowly leaving the garden behind the Dark Castle to wake in the silk sheets of the king size bed of the pink Victorian in Storybrooke.

The morning sun was barely trickling in through the curtains, telling her it was far too early to wake yet, but something was pulling her from her slumber - a low rumble and a warmth tickling her side. She let out a soft hum as she nuzzled further into her pillow, trying to catch the remnants of sleep. She had spent far too many nights not curled up in this bed beside her husband, and she wanted to enjoy as much of it as she was able to now that they were back together.

Still, even as she felt herself start to drift into that heady place between asleep and awake, the rumbling continued. Her senses started to sharpen and the dullness faded as she became aware of the lack of blankets over her chest and the slight weight against her legs. But what caught her attention the most, and what drew a lazy smile to her mouth, was the warm set of fingers tracing over the curve of her stomach and her husband's voice drifting up to her ears.

"I offered to help save her kingdom in return for her company at my castle," he was whispering, and she could feel the rush of his breath over her bare skin as the pads of his fingertips drew lazy circles around the gentle slope of her stomach - where their son lay growing inside her.

She cracked her eyes open to find Rumplestiltskin lying on his side further down the bed beside her. Without the long strands of his hair to hide him, she could make out a soft smile on his face as he gazed at her stomach, his fingers still drawing as he spoke.

"I told her it was forever, you know. And she still came with me," he said, awe still coloring his voice even all these years later, and Belle couldn't help the way her heart fluttered. "She's so very brave, your mother."

"Mm, his father too," she added, smiling when he whipped his head up and met her eyes. He looked bashful, probably both at being caught and at her words, but she only smiled wider as she reached down to brush her fingers through his hair.

He sighed, his eyes closing for only a moment before he reached for her hand and turned it over to press a kiss to her palm. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I can't think of a better way to wake up," she told him, squeezing his fingers gently.

The smile that came over his face was like light itself, so earnest and adoring. He never smiled at anyone like that, and Belle felt her heart clench with gratitude that she was lucky enough to have it directed at her. 

"I was just saying good morning to the wee one," he said, leaning forward to press a kiss to the gentle curve of her stomach. He had a bit of stubble on his chin and the tiny hairs made her giggle as they tickled her skin.

He dotted a few smaller kisses over her before he finally crawled forward, grinning as he leant over her, his weight on his elbows at either side of her shoulders so he wouldn't put too much pressure on her. 

"Telling him about how we met, are you?" she teased as she wound her arms around his neck. She felt him shiver against her when she scraped her fingernails over the back of his neck. 

"Aye," he answered, his brogue thick as he gazed back at her. "I was just about to tell him how struck I was by the beautiful princess who had dared to summon the Dark One."

"Best decision of my life," she whispered as she tugged him down for a kiss. She was delighted when he finally relaxed against her, his weight over her enough to send a flush of heat through her. 

His mouth was so warm against hers, his lips soft, the taste of him a heady combination of spice and magic that made her feel lightheaded. He grunted when she shifted her hips, and she felt him trail his hand down her side to sprawl over her bare thigh, lifting it over his waist. 

She pulled back just enough to meet his eyes, cupping his face between her palms. "I love you, Rumple."

His expression was the most stunning mix of desire and disbelief and, above all, a love so pure it was almost painful to behold. And then his forehead was against hers, their ragged breaths mingling as he said, "And I love you, too."

His mouth was back on hers a moment later, sipping kisses from her mouth and making her feel both adored and absolutely ravished before he turned his attention to her neck, slowly making his way lower. 

The shirt she was wearing - her favorite blue one of his - was easy to shrug off. There were only a few buttons done up anyway, fewer than she'd gone to sleep with as he'd already undone several to reveal her waist for his little conversation this morning. She'd barely realized he'd been working on it before it was somewhere over his shoulder and he was leaving a little trail of kisses over her chest. 

She wasn't sure who whimpered when he finally settled between her legs, his nose nuzzling the last bit of lace that stood as a barrier between them. All she knew was that his breath felt like fire and she could feel him shaking against her thighs.

His chuckle did take her by surprise though, and she looked down in time to see him press his palm over her stomach, his eyes glittering. 

"Best look away, m'boy."

Belle felt a giggle build in her throat, but it turned into a gasp at his touch, at the lace sliding over her hips and down her legs. And then his mouth was on her and she was lost.

Yes, it was a good way to wake up indeed. 


End file.
